vega_conflictfandomcom-20200223-history
The Bridge
Stats ; II ; III ; IV ; V ; VI ; VII ; VIII |1}} ; 3}} ; ; }} ; 1; ; 2; ; 3; 3}} ; 1; 1; 1; ; }} ; 1; 1; ; 2; 2; 2}} Note: Upgrade stats can be found here. General The Bridge is the command center of a player's base, taking up an area of 4,000 m2, and is the most important structure in terms of target priority and defense. Its primary function is to provide Power to your other Miner Rebellion Modules. Most other modules must be ultimately connected to this in order to work properly. Despite this, its destruction will not cease the function of remaining modules. Its massive structure can carry advanced turrets (i.e. weapons for bases), plates (i.e. armor for bases) and fields (i.e. shields for bases), making it a behemoth to take down in base attacks. From level VI onwards, it can also deploy wings (i.e. squadrons for bases), similar to a Hangar Module. It has more special slots than a Combat Module of the equivalent level, giving it extra flexibility. It also stores a small amount of Helium-3, Mineral Ore and Antimatter, acting like a Storage Module and Antimatter Silo. In addition, the level of The Bridge determines how much Blood Amber you can possess at any one time. With each upgrade, you gain the ability to field more fleets, up to a maximum of 7 at Bridge IV. You can also build additional modules (see here for more details), and allow existing ones to be upgraded further. Strategy Generally, most base designs place the Bridge at the center of the available build space, allowing modules to extend equally in all directions. Key buildings such as the Ship Factory and Fleet Bay are usually placed close to The Bridge, with Combat Modules and Hangar Modules adding further support to the core. One thing to be careful about is The Bridge's huge Collateral Damage. Upon failure, any modules directly next to or diagonal to it will get severely damaged or even outright destroyed, causing a massive chain reaction of explosions. Take this into consideration when building your base. The Bridge's range is calculated by simulating a Combat Module with identical range in each of the 4 squares it occupies, then combining all of the range arcs together. As a result, The Bridge has a larger effective range than normal. The Bridge stores a significant amount of resources (not as much as Storage Modules however), players can destroy it to steal them from enemy bases. Its destruction also awards the attacker one star, increasing the number of Medals obtained. These two factors combined make The Bridge a very appealing target. Appearance Trivia *The Bridge has a power-up animation when targets get in range for the first time during combat. *It is the only Miner Rebellion Module that takes up a 2x2 tile area. *Bridge VI and VII visuals only differ slightly, with the latter having two extra turrets and a slightly taller centerpiece. *It used to be called "The Outpost", but the name was changed to "The Bridge" late into Closed Beta. *Many have theorised that the reason there isn't a massive power failure when the Bridge is destroyed as being due to hidden emergency generators inside each module. *There was once a bug that prevented the Bridge VII's damaged texture from loading, causing players to be unable to join the combat. Gallery BridgeDesign.JPG|Beta design and final product of The Bridge ---- Category:Miner Rebellion Technologies Category:Modules